battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neneko (Super Rare Cat)
Neneko ''' is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule when "Limited Edition" is part of the current pool. Cat Evolves into '''Miss NENEKO at level 10. Pros: * Very cheap. * Can do Critical Hits (15% Chance). * High health * Medium attack power * Moderate attack rate and animation. Cons: * Single target attack. * Long recharge time. * Slow movement speed. Strategies/Usage: * Neneko can be used in much the same way as Moneko, though she is only half as strong as her more confident sister. She makes up for her relative weakness with range, however; roughly twice as high as Moneko’s, it allows Neneko to outrange every Metal enemy in the game. Naturally, this means that she can keep a greater distance from non-Metal enemies as well. * Combined with Moneko, she forms the Sister Act cat combo, improving the attack power of all units by 10%. While it is only 2/3rds as powerful as the more popular and easy to acquire Cool Japan combo, it requires half as many units, and said units are generally more useful. This means eight to ten effective units instead of six effective units and the Cool Japan combo members, and makes the combo safe to bring in any stage that doesn’t require a very specialized set of units. * Another good general use cat combo to pair with Sister Act is Duet (Moneko + Rocker Cat), which increases the Worker Cat’s starting level by one. As Rocker Cat is one of the best Rare units in the game, they won’t detract from the party in most situations. (With the Rich Cat power up active, this cat combo becomes useless, though Rocker Cat may still be better off kept in the party depending on the stage.) Description Cost *Chapter 1: $99 *Chapter 2: $148 *Chapter 3: $198 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Looks very similar to Moneko. She is standing on a crate held up by a Cat and she looks extremely shy. She has short hair, sparkling eyes, fluffy cat ears and she is wearing a short dress. *Evolved Form: Looks a bit older. She is now standing on a stage that is held up by two Cats and she still looks extremely shy/shocked. She has short hair, fluffy cat ears, gloves, headphones, tights, wearing a longer dress, a bow on her styled hair. Other Appearances Merc Storia Neneko appears as an unit drop in Merc Storia's collaboration quests Description: ソロライブツアーによるファン獲得のため、ねねこファンクラブに連れられてメフテルハーネにやってきたアイドルの少女。 もねこの妹だが、生来の性格からステージで堂々と歌うことができず、マイナーアイドルに留まっている。 Quote: 「わたしに勇気を……！」 Trivia *When Neneko dies, her ghost is different from the normal ghost. Likewise, Neneko, Moneko, and the gudetama variants (From the collaboration of battle cats and gudetama), are the only non-Legendary units with a different ghost. *She also appears as an unlockable character in the second collaboration event with Merc Storiahttp://app.famitsu.com/20150611_533765/. *The Cat that carries her on its Normal Form was covered by a "Milk" bottle carrier, while on Moneko it's "Beer". *She has the 2nd most variations of any cat, Cat having the most. Gallery Neneko EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Miss NENEKO EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Gatya bnr48.png|A special pool including Neneko 1000dw img05.jpg neneko.jpg 657.png|Neneko in Merc Storia collab. MS-neneko-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) References *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/132.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%cd%a4%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Ururun Wolf | Kung Fu Cat X >> ' ---- Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Cat Units Category:Single Target Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Gacha Cats